


Losing Control

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Burns, Caretaking, M/M, Temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally said just the wrong thing, completely out of the blue, setting off the hothead's temper. Warren is sure he can't stop himself from killing his friend for it, but at least he knows he'll probably go down in the flames as well.</p>
<p>Originally written in 2007, this version is updated a bit, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007 on FF.Net - brought over here just because I think it's one of my more decent old fics.

_"I'm sorry your parents fucked up."_

Will Stronghold set him on fire, quite literally. 

It was an infuriating, nearly uncontrollable blaze that consumed his entire being. Singed the carpet, the drapes, and the plants in the room around them. His fire, he was sure, was going to burn down the house with Stronghold and himself inside of it. Grimly musing to himself, he wondering whether his fire contained phoenix-like qualities. Perhaps he would rise again from the ashes and never have to confront Stronghold again. He had always wanted to test the theory that if he did die from his own flames that he would be reborn from it. 

_"I'm sorry your dad got himself locked up. I'm sorry your mom killed herself."_

Perhaps Will could help him with the testing procedures.

Warren was definately losing control. Being overtaken by his own powers was something to which he was rather unaccustomed. Especially since he was losing his mind over a simple teenage boy. And to top it off, he didn't even know where this sudden burst of energy originated. Never had he felt his powers this strong before.

_"I'm sorry they abandoned you. They left you alone."_

It was an impossible thought that this single person could raise his flames of... well, what were these emotions? Anger, Discomfort, Annoyance, Panic, Confusion, Anxiety, Exhilaration, Pain. Certainly he was used to these emotions, but he always managed to stop them from interfering with his ability to control his own powers.

It was something else entirely that made him burn this way.

It was Will standing there in front of him in Warren's living room at his house, Warren remembered the words through clouds of mental smoke. Repeating through his angry haze and fueling the fire more.

_"But there isn't a single power out there that can change that fact."_

The younger man's appearance was normal for them just working out together. His shirt was off, well-defined muscles looking awkward on the small frame that he undoubtedly inherited from his mother. His blue track pants with red stripes hanging loosely on his hips. A stupid smirk was plastered across his face. Will had just said the stupidest thing on the planet. It was the worst thing ever uttered by a human being in all of history.

_"Now it's time to move on."_

Warren had never really felt hatred before. Perhaps this was his new emotion. He had experienced a strong dislike of the student body for the past three years attending Sky High. But with Stronghold standing here in Warren's own house, taunting him in his own living room, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He felt the flames slowly begin to burn in his hands. The rage urged the fire to cover his arms. Sparks from his eyes furthered the blaze and soon his entire torso was lit.

Will's face fell slightly, but only slightly. The smaller, but physically stronger young man took steps towards him, even as he the rage flooding Warren's senses.

"Back away, Stronghold," he growled. "I don't want to be put away for murder just yet."

Will smiled his goofy grin again and raised an eyebrow at him. No, threats couldn't possibly stop a Stronghold from advancing on a rabid animal ready for the kill. They're just that idiotic.

"But, War," he laughed like an idiot. "I'm trying to say that I'd never do that to you. I want to help you go forward."

Something flashed between them when their eyes truly met up close. Fury backed away briefly, allowing him a moment of clarity. Eyes softer. Hands less clenched. The same threateningly deep voice nonetheless.

"Please, Stronghold. I'll burn you. Back away."

Warren felt his own sincerity as the words floweed. Flames still out of control, but he began to understand them a little more. No one had ever made Warren burn with such passion. Made him feel so alive. Caused him to actually lose control, yet still be so concerned over their well being.

Will Stronghold was always the goddamn exception to every rule.

The smaller young man stepped forward again. His pants and socks now smoldering from the heat emanating from his friend. Skin glistening with sweat and growing rosier. He just kept his smile on while approaching the menacing man on fire who swore to be the end of him.

"Will, you're burning," Warren cried, nearly choking on the smoke.

"I'm invincible," Will whispered into Warren's ear, successfully closing the gap. "I promise."

Will's cheek rested on the perfect spot on Warren's neck, just above where flames were covering. Will grabbed both of the other teen's hands, still ablaze. Only barely winced. Warren flinched at Will's movements and stood stiffly. The scent of singed hair was lifted to Warren's nose. 

The flames died down a bit. Just a bit. Still unable to actually turn them off. Grimacing as he could do nothing. His power damaging his best friend.

Warren knew struggling to get away was pointless. The strength of the hands applied to his own was light but clear. He wouldn't be getting out of the hold.

Slowly, Will raised his head and looked directly into ebony eyes sparked with flame. Leaned closer. Lips met with lips. Both were dry and cracked from heavy breathing and the heat. But that didn't matter. The only thing that truly registered to the fire-wielder was the fact that he could feel that Will's desperately needed chapstick as they pressed against his own.

Warren's flames grew larger, and pushed out enveloping the both of them.

Except, they didn't hurt any more. Will no longer cringed. Warren didn't feel like he was burning himself alive.

No, these flames were protective. Like the arm Warren unconciously decided to wrap around Will's waist. They were soothing. Like the free hand Will ran through Warren black and red hair. They were calming. Like the sound of their hearts pounding against each other's chests. They were healing.

Warren's flames didn't burn them. The fire purified them in the blaze.

Will pressed tighter. Warren's arm attempted to bring them closer.

A quick re-evaluation of the scene told Warren that this was indeed something new. Yes, this was another emotion that he had never really felt and had no experience with. Warren tried to remember its name, but the blinding, searing white passion he felt right now blocked out too much thought. Though, if Warren remembered correctly, it might be called 'love.'

The fire-user confirmed it with himself later that night. 

Around the time Warren began applying salve and bandaging up Will's hands. Will looked up at Warren meekly while he was healed. Allowed aloe to be rubbed onto his cheeks. He sparked one finger against Will's chest and was greeted with a startled yelp.

"Invincible, my ass." 

And the small laugh in response was all the confirmation he needed.


End file.
